


Sexy Sexbang (Dan/Reader fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: Cute bullshit between you and that sexy Jewish man, F/M, GameGrumps, Ninjasexparty - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, god dammit Dan, stop that pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't necessarily a one shot, but it sure does feel like it aha. Anyways, i feel as though you can tell by the title what is going on in this fanfiction. Have some cute Dan/Reader stuff while i throw myself into the garbage where i belong lmao. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumble across some spelling errors or grammar errors or ooc quote, just let me know! I'm always open to improving my writing! Now, enjoy.

Being close friends with Arin since high school was clearly a good choice. He now ran/founded a very popular YouTube channel called Game grumps. You made sure to always watch the newest episode of- well, of everything. Your close friendship to the grump meant that you could sometimes go see everyone in their ‘natural habitat’. Lately, through physical contact and through watching their videos, you had been developing a crush on Danny. He just seemed so nice, gentle, and adorable. He also seemed very punk rock and intense, but he was usually very calm. When he lowered his voice and brought the mic closer to speak into it, you got shivers. You wish he would talk like that more often. His Jew-Fro was also super fucking insane! I mean, goddamn… Anyways. He seemed super cuddly. His ability to sing also certainly helped that fact. Despite most of his songs either being about dicks or just a huge joke, you loved it when he sang. It just sounded so pure and full of power. 

He had been sick lately, which meant you got a lot of sleepy Dan photos from yours truly, Arin. His sleepy voice got to you every time. Somehow, despite Arin constantly screaming in all of their videos, you managed to drift off without meaning to. It was often during the portions where Arin would try very hard to focus, and Dan was left to narrate and keep everyone entertained. Today, you'd be going over to the grump space (and bringing some snacks, of course. Who doesn't love snack? It was only two or three bags, so it was fine.) You tried to dress your cutest… Which meant sneakers,black ripped skinny jeans, and a loose hoodie of your favorite color. This was fine, right? Yeah, sure. Your hair was up in an unbelievably messy bun. I mean, how was it even a bun anymore? At this point, you just didn't know anymore. It might have been messy enough to rival with Danny. It might.

The drive there seemed to last forever. It was only a 20 minute drive though. Once you got there, you handed out everyone's favorite snack- you already knew most of them by heart. Your career as an artist and animator gave you a lot free time… It also meant that you, Arin, and Ross had a lot in common. Any ways, when you got to Dan, he thanked you with his usual “Thanks doll.” As much as that may have been a sort of douchey greaser thing to say, he did it with sincerity, so you definitely didn't mind.

You figured you had a chance with him. After all, he only had 8 years on you. You understood some of his references and found them pretty cool. Being the same age as Arin often offset you, since you couldn't believe you had gone to high school together. You certainly didn't age the same way. He seemed to become more mature in the facial region, the general structure seemingly better. Maybe it was the hair… You, however, still look as though you were fresh out of high school. Your skin was clear and very vibrant, however you kept the same features. You always kept your hair at the same length, since you enjoyed it the most this way.

You sat next to Dan in a bean bag chair, staring at his hair curiously. Could that mess go into a bun? He looked back at you from his laying position on the couch. You didn't immediately notice his returned stare, so anyone walking in on the situation would see you both making intense eye contact. When you finally realized this, you blushed and looked away, mumbling an apology. “I was just uh, wondering if I could put your hair into a bun?” You looked at him with excitement, super eager to try and tame that mane. 

“Uh, sure, I guess?” You reminded him of a child eager to give someone a ‘pretty makeover.’ Sitting up, he waited for you to do your magic. You stood, shifting your weight onto one foot nervously. He turned his head slightly for you to get better access to his hair. You slowly combed his hair with your fingers (which you did for quite a while. Your excuse was that it was so messy), gathering it all at the top of his head, making sure it's placement was flattering. You made sure it was all even and as smooth as possible. You wrapped a hair tie and around it two or three times. Then, you began to tug slightly every here and there, making it look better and more messy… But in an organized way. You stood back once you were done, and you laughed slightly. 

He looked surprisingly good like this, and it was strange. He took the laugh as a ‘you look silly’ sorta laugh, and gave you a fake pout. “What? Do I look stupid or something?” Having a slight chuckle mid word, his signature move.

“No, no, not at all. You actually look pretty nice. You should do it more often. Even my messy bun can't rival with your amazing hair.” As to make the situation even, you tugged out your hair tie and bobby pins, shaking your head to loosen your hair. He looked at you as this happened. His smile once you were done told you that he enjoyed your messier hair compared to it being perfected and hair sprayed down.

“You look pretty nice too. You should let it down more often, you sexy kitten you.” He knew that would get to you, and accompanied it with a half joking growl. God, you wanted him to growl like that at you more often.


	2. Anything you can do, I can do better!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prove your singing skills against Dan, and leave him in a bit of a shock. This will be what the next chapter will continue off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what artists i talk about during this chapter, i recommend looking them up! I'll be basing her interest and skill off of my own, which i figure is pretty decent. Anyways, enjoy Dan in all his sexy glory!

The next day, you came over to the Grump Space to help Arin with some voice recording. He needed help with an animation, at first, but then admitted he'd like you to voice a female character. You saw this as no problem. You tried to stay away from singing, but he said you'd be fine. It was only Dialogue. 

As you and Dan stood in the voice recording booth, you quickly noticed his hair was in a very messy bun. You grinned at him, nudging him in the side. Your hair had been in two braids down your scalp, while your had bangs and loose hair to frame your face. Your outfit was just some combat boots, loose cargo pants and a snug fitting tank top tucked in. You figured this was pretty flattering, and was only reassured that was fact when Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of your figure. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, which was simple but looked pretty casual. 

The script and lines were pretty normal. This animation would be pretty damn cool. Once you were done, Dan caught your arm before you left the room. "Hey, hold on. Can you sing?"

This caught you off guard, but you nodded. "Yeah, im pretty good at it. I'm not professional, but uh... I can usually match the tone of most songs. As long as its not too high or too low." You seemed to be rambling, so you stopped. "Why do you ask?"

He grinned, and you knew you were in trouble. "Can you prove it? I have an idea for a song with a female counterpart, and I'd be honored if you said yes." Slowly kneeling, he bowed, acting as though he was a knight from the 18th century or something. You blushed, and accepted defeat. He was too cute to say no.

"Y'know what? Sure, why not. Can i sing LA Devotee? or maybe Death of a Bachelor? Ooh, maybe Impossible Year! " You paused, thinking about it. "I know Crazy=Genius by heart, and i think you'll like it. There's a reference that I'm sure you'll get Dan simply stared in awe. Despite it not really being his genre or intense interest, he enjoyed how you lit up and seemed to just list songs.

You had Arin play you Crazy=Genius (By Panic! At The Disco) through your headphones, and you just went with it. You sang with as much passion and accuracy as possible. This felt so nice, freely singing along and just knowing that you'll sound at least half decent. 

Once you were all done, you had to pause and catch your breath. In your opinion, you sounded just like Brendon but with a more feminine touch. When you glanced at Dan, he had a wide smile on his face. "Your kidding me! The Beach Boys reference! Wow, that was really good." 

You shyly rubbed a hand on your neck, blushing a bit. "You should hear me sing Impossible year... Its more of a lullaby than that song. I knew you'd like it." He simply nodded, standing up and opening his arms for a hug. Of course, you accepted. You weren't sure what it was for, but you wouldn't complain. 

"God, (y/n), I could kiss you right now." Your internal response was a loud scream. But externally, you just chuckled nervously. When he let up from the hug, you could see the determination In his eyes. "You would fit my counterparts role so nicely. Can you? I don't mean to take time out of your schedule. I haven't even written the whole song yet. " You nodded with a wide grin.

"I bet you were just gonna ask Arin to do it, huh?" You jokingly asked. He nodded with complete seriousness. He was. Whatever. At least you knew that you two were going to have plans later, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE SOMETHING DUE TOMORROW AND I DIDN'T START IT YET fuck rip my grades. Whatever, its worth some cute Dan! Sorry if this is ooc for you, but yknow... i cant really... specify it... But uh, yeah! If you enjoyed it, leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like! I respond to all comments when i have the time. I'm open to suggestions for fics or improvements! More to come soon, from yours truly. (Btw sorry if its kind of bad, i gotta get to sleep. I'll have a better schedule someday...)


	3. Soothing Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so tbh idk if this is any good bc i feel like its a tad stereotypical? But i wrote it during world geo so i figured I'd post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a tad short, so im sorry! But this is gonna help with the uh... plot?? Haha, sorry im trash. Leave me comments about what you think!

It had been about a week before they wanted you back at the grump space. Arin had finished his small animation and you thought it was pretty good. You hadn't slept very well the last night, and so you were very, very tired. You were up really late drawing something, and just didn't know where the time went. Your hair couldn't have been any more messy, at least you don't think. At some point last night, you pulled it into a ponytail and that's how it had been since. It was loose, and could probably hardly be called a ponytail at this point. You figured that you would fix it in the car before you went inside. The quickest you could manage was a side braid with a very off centered scalp part. You ruffled it up a bit, and figured that was fine. Your casual black sweatpants and sneakers were accompanied by a grey flannel and sleeveless jean jacket. You also had a a black satchel thing that held some pencils, a sketch book, and your laptop. It was the quickest you could grab and wear when you got ‘called in’.

Upon entrance, you noticed that Arin and Danny were recording a video. You sighed, saying hello to Barry and Kevin. You plopped down on a bean bag and removed your sketch book, figuring that you could either doodle or draw concept art until they were done. You were fine for a few minutes, until the sleepiness really set in. You sighed, simply setting it down on the ground next to your bag. Geez, this video must be pretty long. Tossing an arm over your eyes, you dozed off. They would wake you up.

When Dan and Arin walked out of the recording room, joking and giggling, Barry let them know you were here. Dan light up, and asked where you had gone. Barry just sorta… pointed at your currently unconscious body. Arin nudged Dan a little, and said, “dude, she's sleeping. Should we wake her up?” Danny nodded his head.

“I can uh, wake her up by myself though… Weren't we gonna record a song? Can you go get that ready please, dude?” Arin nodded, giving Dan a wink and walking off.

Dan approached you, kneeling in front of you. He gently shook your arm, whispering, “Hey, hey… Wake up, (y/n). We’re gonna start recording soon.” His voice was so gentle that you wanted to refuse the fact that you were awake at all. He had this way of keeping his voice normal but very quiet, that didn't make it deep and seductive. It was so casual and you loved it. Your response was a very quiet groan, and you placed both hands over your face. You sat up, mumbling something about definitely not being asleep. Dan could only chuckle at your response. “Do you need a minute to wake up, kitten?” This was such a cute and domestic thing to say… You nodded slowly. “Alright, that's cool too.” You heard some movement, and it was clear he sat down on the ground in front of you. You rubbed your eyes, and when you finally opened them, your vision was slightly blurry. You saw Dan's general form, and the rest was just a blended mess of the grump offices colors. Your eyes focused after a minute, and you smiled a bit, clearly still tired. You ruffled your hair some more and stretched. 

“Sorry, I just sorta forgot to sleep last night, is all. I mean, I slept? But not like… Not enough to be not tired, ya know?” Dan nodded, clearly understanding. 

“Yeah, that's cool. It's not cool that you didn't sleep, but I get you.” He responded, explaining what he meant. He gave you a very kind smile that practically made you melt. Honestly, you sorta just wanted to pull him into a hug and fall back asleep. He was currently wrapped in a blanket, probably because he thought the grump space was cold. It was a super duper cute pile of Dan wrapped gently in a blanket. 

You paused, thinking back to just now, and how he had woken you up. You tilted your head slightly. “Wait, did you uh, did you call me kitten just then? I- I mean it's cool, I'm okay with that, it's not like I don't like it or anything, I just uh…” Once you began rambling, you stopped yourself. You managed to make yourself blush. Wonderful. He just chuckled and nodded. He gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead, and began to stand. This just made you flustered as all hell. He was so cuTE! Stop that, Danny, I can't handle it. You also stood up, brushing down your clothes a bit. You began to wonder if that little sign of affection meant he wanted to be more than friends? You sure hoped so. 

Dan walked to the recording room, leading the way in his blanket mess glory. You quickly grabbed your bag and sketch book, hurrying after him with a slight huff. Today had quickly become a very, very good day. 

You two continued on with your recording, and kept glancing over at the other. When you made contact, you both grinned a bit. This was nice. When the recording was over, you gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the day, figuring you would take a nice bath and then nap until you would wake up for dinner. Maybe you'd ask him out on a date soon… Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the smut and/or dates will happen soon! I'll be trying to make Dan more in character bc this feels sorta ooc. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading! Ill be updating this soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have longer chapters as i will be writing it during school and then uploading it when i get home. If you came here for Dan, fantastic! But might i interest you in a Barry fanfic im currently working on? I plan on writing a lot of more grump related fanfics, and non grump related!


End file.
